Park
by m3rcury38
Summary: (LenKu/Len x Miku, Fluff) Len goes for a little walk when he encounters Miku, and a small fluffy scene occurs. Credit to my friend @MAEBATAME on twitter for the art!


Usually when going on a walk, you'd put your headphones in and enjoy the time out there, worrying about yourself and noticing some of the outside areas. Len was taking his usual walk when a flash of teal went past his head, to which he quickly recognized and felt the need to call out to her, "Miku!" Her head quickly turned around, almost giving her whiplash but she ignored the slight pain and smiled brightly as usual. It's as if the sun focused on the spot they were in and everyone within a 10 mile radius could feel how sunshine-y her smile was, yet the two of them didn't seem to notice how much they stood out. "Nice to see ya here, you also going for a walk?" Len forgetting to see how fast she was going, asked a slightly stupid question but she ignored that and corrected him anyway, "Mmm nope! I'm going for a run but if you wanted me to walk with you, I wouldn't mind that!" She laughed a bit and stood next to him, walking with him anyway whether he said no or not(but why would he?), Len nodded and began continuing walking the way he was walking, which didn't really have a specific end goal, "Well I'm just walking to enjoy outside, so if that's too boring for you then feel free to go on without me! I don't want to hold you back, Hatsune Speedku" Chuckling at his own stupid joke, she pouted slightly and nudged his shoulder, "You're just jealous that I'm faster than you!" Miku gave off a haughty aura which brought upon a 'humph' from Len, to which he leaned down to tie his shoes and smirked, "Oh? Care to test that out then? Bet you I can win!" Miku eerily smiled and got in position, "Sure. But if you lose, you have to do 1 thing I say, and it can be anything."

They both counted off from 3 at the same time, to which Miku took off quicker than he expected, and Len tried to pick up the pace but stayed right behind her the whole time, presumably on purpose, but still made it look like he was trying, They reached the 'finish line' to which Miku victory posed and laughed at him, "Ha! Slowpoke! I knew you couldn't beat me" Len smirked a bit and retorted to her peppiness, "Who knows, maybe I slowed down on purpose to check you out?" Her face went immediately red and she slapped him lightly, "P-pervert! I'm never ever racing you again!" She decided to embarrass him back and used her '1 favor' on something that'll be sure to make his heart flutter a bit, "You have to hold my hand the entire way back!" Miku's cute pout only made it worse on him and he began to blush a bit, and turned away, "A-and what if I choose not to, huh?!" She began to fake cry to try and make him submit, which his head quickly turned around and frantically waved his hands, "Okay okay! Don't cry, fine, I'll h-hold your hand." He stretched his hand out to which she quickly held onto, "You always fall for that, don't you~?"

Len blushed a bit more and didn't reply, only holding her hand and starting to walk back with her, ' _This path is super long, now that I think about it. I have to hold her hand for almost an hour?! Whatever, I'll deal with it.. Her hand is pretty warm anyway'_ "...Len? Earth to Len?" Miku was trying to get his attention which snapped him out of whatever planet he was staring into, "R-right! Yes, I'm here. Let's just enjoy the walk, and hope we don't get any weird looks." Of course they did though, a few couples and elderly people walking by made some embarrassing comments, such as things like, 'Ah, young love.' or 'Wow, look at that cute couple over there.' which of course brought them both to a red-faced expression, as they tried to not think about how much of a couple they do look like right now. Len was the first to say something to break the awkward silence, "So uh, lovely weather we're having today…" To add to it, he began kind of awkwardly whistling and staring at the surroundings, and Miku only made it worse, "Mhm! Seems like perfect weather for coup-" Quickly shutting her mouth, she just whistled too and this continued on until they almost reached back to their starting point, and both of them realized they would have to stop holding hands.

Miku took note of how much bigger Len's hand was, and how warm it felt to hold it, which it why she was so silent the whole time because she wanted to enjoy this feeling. Seeing as how close they were to the end, for some reason, her heart began to beat faster as she felt a tinge of sadness for not wanting to let go, "Change of plans, you.. Have to hold my hand until I say you can let go." Len looked at her funny, "How long will that be? Forever?" He chuckled a bit until he felt her hand grasp a bit tighter, "Maybe. Or, you know, there's oooooooone way I'll let you stop holding my hand right now, you have until we get to the park to figure it out." Len wasn't good with puzzles nor was he good at deciphering what Miku was saying but he was determined to figure it out, maybe it was something like make her dinner? Or do her laundry, or something quaint. His inner thoughts were practically screaming at each other, ' _She probably wants food! Or some money! Or some new thingy!'_ yet in the back of those thoughts, was another Len, a sub-Len if you will, who probably had the smartest idea, and shouted it to the rest of his brain, ' _ **Maybe she wants a date!**_ ' After that, his brain shutdown and he tried not to think about that idea.(1)

Eventually, they reached the park and Miku turned to Len and smirked, "So, banana boy, did you figure it out yet?" He gave a small sigh, and nodded, "Let me guess, you want to go on a d-date.. Right?" No response, it was an awkward pause for a good few seconds until her face slowly went red, Miku wasn't sure where he got that idea, "T-that wasn't what I was thinking of! I was just going to have you make me food! But, if you're insisting.. I, wouldn't mind going on a date with you.." In the back of Len's mind, his subthoughts were arguing once more, ' _See?! I told you she just wanted food!'_ but he chose to ignore that this time and accept what had just happened instead, "Now I wasn't _insisting_ but y'know, why not? I think it'll be fun. We can prove all those people's words right~' Nudging her shoulder softly, they both headed off to wherever they wanted to go, a couple who of course would be together through their silly antics.

A/N: m3rcury38 again, with another short-ish fanfic that will (hopefully) be enjoyable for someone to read. If you chose to read this, I appreciate it!, constructive criticism, reviews, and comments are acceptable and appreciated :)  
(1): explanation for this scene, I was thinking about that scene in Spongebob to which there was a bunch of tiny spongebob's in his brain looking for his memories through file folders and stuff. Of course I wasn't going for a true replica though, just a small homage.


End file.
